The specific aim of this project is to analyze data from a 1000 patient database with diagnosis and treatment of thyroid carcinoma. Specifically, factors influencing recurrence and survival will be defined using sophisticated survival analysis techniques. Additionally, a ten-year follow-up study has been initiated. This project will incorporate these data and appropriate analyses will be performed.